The present disclosure generally relates to semiconductor devices and methods of forming the semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to semiconductor devices including a through via structure and methods of forming the same.
Semiconductor packages including multiple stacked semiconductor chips using a three-dimensional packaging technique have been developed. In order to stack multiple semiconductor chips, a through-silicon-via (TSV) may be used.